A Cobra's Prey
The Hunt The winds blew sporadically against the sails of the large ship. The ship powered through, using the oarsmen's strength to continue its path. The ship was heading towards All-Shot Island, a rather common vacation destination. It was best known for producing excellent marksmen, but that wasn't why the ship was going there. When the ship docked, a man stepped off the ship and onto the harbour, taking a deep breath in. The powerful scent of tropical fruits filled his nose. "Commodore Markus!" a marine officer called out, running up towards him. "It's a great pleasure to have you here!" they exclaimed. Markus smiled heartily. "It's a great pleasure to be here!" he announced. "Now tell me about who I'm dealing with." "A rouge, sir." the officer responded. "A pirate who made his way to the Grand Line and now to the New World all on his own! And we have word that he's somewhere on the island." the officer finished, handing the wanted poster over to Markus. "125,000,000 for his capture, eh?" the Commodore noticed, placing the poster into his jackets inner pocket. He turned towards the officer. "Send some patrols across the city. Call it a hunch, but I assume he'll cause trouble. And when he does, I'll make my way over." Markus ordered, walking into the city. "Let's find this...Killer Jones." ---- Few hours have past, since the Commodore set foot onto the island. In the middle of this bustling city a patrol of marines marched past a jewelry store while the store clerk was cleaning her front desk with a rag getting it ready for business. "Alright men keep your eyes out for suspect. Don't let a single person get past you unnoticed." The leading marine officer ordered to his platoon. "Roger!" The rest of the men shouted as they continued their marching as they pasted the store and became out of view. Meanwhile, coming from the exact direction the officers have headed the man from the poster Killer Jones walked in front of the store and looked inside, seeing the young, attractive woman cleaning her counter. "Hehe." His reflection in the glass widow revealed a large grin. He wondered inside and walked up to the counter. The woman heard him walk in and put away her rag and prepared herself for her costumer. "Welcome sir. How can i help you today?" She asked politely, with a sincere and welcoming smile. It was clear she said this to every customer that walks in, however this never changed the fact that this woman never grew bored of her work and eagerly assisted every customer and was having fun and loving every minute of it, despite this current customers outward appearance the thought of judging him in any way never even crossed her mind. Jones looked over the display cases with beautifully shinning jewels easily reflecting the light off its surface and its beauty untouched rest in the case for the customers to look at to decide. He looked carefully over the jewels, thinking long and hard on his choice. "Hmm tell me which one here would you recommend?" He asks the store clerk. The woman eagerly waves her hand over to a golden ring with a rectangular ruby attached, holding her palm out as a way to display the ring without actually having to touching it to get it messy. "This ring here is one of our top products, hand crafted by a master gem craftier centuries ago so that he could propose to his true love, the princess of his nation which she wore as a sign of her reign rather then a crown as sign of respect. It charges at 100,000." She explained, giving him a loving smile, fully prepared to give him another option if he didn't like the offer. "If you don't like this one, i have many more fabulous jewelry for you with a much lower price." She waited to hear his opinion. Jones looked carefully at the ring, Thinking long and hard on what he thinks. "Hmm" He tapped his chin with his finger many times as he thought of his choice. "Alright, I've decided." He said. "Great." The woman laughed as she smiled. "And what would you like?" She asked, wondering what his choice was. "I will take." He paused for a second before making a devious grin. "All of them." He said followed by a sinister laugh. "Dawhehehehe" He lunged at the store clerk before another thought came to her head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" from the outside a scream was heard coming from the store before it suddenly vanished and the before anyone could go to examine it parts of the building began exploding one after the other until Jones busted through the front entrance laughing manically as glass was shattering everywhere. He landed on the ground and deviously smiled as he walked away with the building behind punched full of holes that the entire building eventually collapsed. "Dawhahahaha Dawhahahahahaha DAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" He laughed manically as he walked away, citizens fleeing for their lives at the chaos created by this mad man, the infamous Serial Killer Jones. ---- "Sir!" an officer yelled, running over towards Markus. "T-There's a jewellery store a few blocks down from here, it was destroyed!" they rambled on. Markus cursed. "Alright," the Commodore began. "Take me there." The officer led the way, Markus following behind the officer. They ran past the destroyed building, and Markus cursed as he saw all the ruin and destruction. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the man, turning a corner. Markus broke away from the path, chasing after the man. Markus turned the corner as well and pointed at the man. "KILLER JONES!" Markus exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. Something began to bubble in Markus, a battle was going to break out. Markus grinned manically, as if he was the criminal. "I'm here to take you in!" he exclaimed. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way! And I really hope you pick the hard way." Jones stopped in his place when he heard his name be called out. After the Commodore finished talking, Jones turned his slightly enough to see him from behind and can see his divious grin and Markus' reflecting off his glasses. "Is that so? Dehehe" Markus grinned back, laughing slightly as well. "Come on, Killer Jones." Markus began. "Attack me! Try and kill me. After all, don't you like hurting others?" "Dehehehe." Jones' grin grew larger in response. "DON'T GET SO COCKY!" Jones tuned and pointed his hands with his fingers held out like a gun. He didn't hesitate before rapidly firing wildly from his two fingers like a machine gun. "DAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The bullets were flying every where and not just at Markus and was fired so fast it was near impossible to see exactly what he was firing as they scrapped passed the road and building, piecing chunks off as they flew by. Anything that the bullets would hit from the wild shooting caused by Jones would be punctured full of holes like swish cheese including the buildings that were behind Markus for the bullets that flew by. Category:Role-Plays Category:Role-Plays Category:KontonMan Category:Ripcordkill345